kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tap Dash
Tap Dash (previously Touch-Dash) is a technique used in Kirby: Canvas Curse and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. It allows Kirby to roll quickly and ram into enemies to deal damage. It is done by simply tapping on Kirby with the stylus. Games ''Kirby: Canvas Curse Kirby performs a Touch-Dash to roll quickly and attack enemies. However, Kirby can defeat enemies without Touch-Dashing if they are stunned by tapping on them beforehand. Defeating enemies that grant Copy Abilities will give Kirby the respective Copy Ability. Kirby will use his Copy Ability instead of Touch-Dashing if the player taps on him, with the exceptions being Beam and Spark, in which Kirby quickly rolls forward while using those moves. However, the player can keep the stylus on Kirby to hold him in place while keeping the move active. performing his horizontal Touch-Dash.]] Touch-Dashes vary depending on the character being used. Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo have faster Touch-Dashes than Kirby (the latter also possessing the Beam attack), and Meta Knight an even faster Touch-Dash with a powerful sword slice; King Dedede, however, has a slower Touch-Dash accompanied by a powerful, horizontal hammer swing. Kirby and other characters also perform a Touch-Dash if the player creates a loop with a rainbow line; this will not initiate King Dedede's Hammer Swing or Waddle Doo's Beam Whip; this is also the case in ''Kirby: Canvas Curse’s Goal Game. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Kirby's Tap Dash causes him to rebound off enemies he attacks instead of allowing him to plow through enemies. As there are no Copy Abilities in this game, Kirby cannot obtain any by using the Tap Dash. However, Kirby can now destroy Star Blocks and Hollow Blocks with a Tap Dash, which previously had to be tapped with the stylus or the player had to use a Copy Ability in order to destroy; it takes two hits to destroy a Star Block, and one to destroy a Hollow Block, in which Kirby does not rebound when he destroys either. Kirby can also speed up similarly to a Tap Dash if the player creates a loop with the rainbow ropes. Star Dash Kirby can also initiate an upgraded version of the Tap Dash, called a Star Dash, after gathering 100 Stars. This attack is initiated by holding the stylus on Kirby for a short while; Kirby will enlarge, and tapping on him will cause him to shoot forward at high speeds, destroying almost all kinds of blocks in a single hit and doing high damage to enemies; it is also commonly used to destroy Metal Blocks. amiibo-related Variants When using the Kirby amiibo, Kirby can use Star Dashes an infinite amount of times. When using the Meta Knight amiibo, Kirby's Tap Dash allows him to roll faster and plow through enemies like in ''Kirby: Canvas Curse. Transformation Variants In place of Kirby's Copy Abilities are transformations: Kirby Tank, Kirby Submarine, and Kirby Rocket. As Kirby Tank, Tap Dashing gives Kirby Tank a slight boost to the left or right. Initiating a Star Dash will instead have Kirby's crosshair turn into a giant star, allowing him to shoot a barrage of cannonballs. Kirby Submarine does not utilize Tap Dashing, as the stylus is used to move Kirby by tapping on a location; however, a Star Dash will allow Kirby Submarine to shoot off a giant missile to plow through enemies and break Metal Blocks. Kirby Rocket also does not utilize Tap Dashing, and is instead guided by rainbow ropes; a Star Dash will cause Kirby Rocket to jet forward, destroying obstacles, like Metal Blocks, that are in his way. Tank star dash 1.jpg|Kirby Tank's Star Dash technique KatRC Kirby Submarine Star Dash.jpg|Kirby Submarine's Star Dash technique KatRC Kirby Rocket Star Dash.jpg|Kirby Rocket's Star Dash technique Waddle Dee Variants As Bandana Waddle Dee does not move around by rolling, he does not Tap Dash. Instead, he performs directional attacks with his spear. His equivalent to a Star Dash is a powered-up spear attack; it does significantly more damage and can break through Metal Blocks. When Kirby Tank is active, Bandana Waddle Dee uses a cannon mounted on his head; he also performs a cannonball barrage upon using Star Power. When Kirby Submarine is active, Bandana Waddle Dee also transforms into a submarine; he can also shoot off a giant missile with Star Power. When Kirby Rocket is active, Bandana Waddle Dee's only purpose is to provide boosts to Kirby Rocket; he does not receive Star Power. KatRC Star Dash Stab.jpg|Bandana Waddle Dee's Star Dash technique KatRC BWD Tank Star Dash 2.jpg|Bandana Waddle Dee's Star Dash technique (cannon) KatRC BWD Submarine Star Dash.jpg|Bandana Waddle Dee's Star Dash technique (submarine) Gallery Touch dash 6.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Touch dash 2.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Touch dash 3.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Touch dash 4.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Touch dash 5.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Tap dash 1.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Tap dash 5.jpg|Kirby using looping rainbow ropes to perform a Tap Dash. Tap dash 3.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Tap dash 4.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Star dash 2.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Sprites File:Touch dash ingame art.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:Touch dash ingame art 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Category:Gameplay Category:Moves